


Bad Day

by tashaxxxxxx



Series: A Sister and her Brothers [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashaxxxxxx/pseuds/tashaxxxxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their bad days but Aramis' jus tend to be a little worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read a Fanfic where the musketeers where girls and I fell in love with Female Aramis, that coupled with my current love of modern! AU musketeers the end result has become this series of one shots. Hope you enjoy :)

Bad Day Part 1 

Everyone had their bad days. Athos’ were evened so he had them more often than not while Porthos had a tendency to have days when he got mad for no reason so the most little thing could set him off. Take one example when D’artagnan was new to the unit. He hadn’t realised that Porthos was having a ‘bad day’ and had taken a pen without asking. Porthos had ended up yelling at him and D’artagnan had been afraid to come back into the office for the rest of the day. Thankfully, Porthos had apologised and things had gone back to normal.   
D’artagnan, being so young, didn’t tend to have that many bad days and when he did it mostly consisted him of moping around about Constance. Of course, these moping periods were nowhere near as spectacular as the times Athos tried to drink himself to death in a dark corner of some bar. These days were when his friends became extremely worried about Athos’ state of mind.   
Then there was Aramis. Her bad days were few and far between but when they did happen they were worse than the other three by a mile. Today was one of those days.   
………  
D’artagnan had only been with the unit for coming on a month now and was seriously starting to hate, what Aramis called, the D’artagnan the apprentice musketeer stage. It would probably be alright if it didn’t feel like he had to continuously fight the other three to let him do something, especially Athos.   
Entering the office, D’artagnan was surprised to find he was the first one there. Usually it was Athos there first, even if he had drank a lot more than usual the night before. Then either D’artagnan or Aramis appeared second, depending on if Aramis had slept at her own flat the night before, and Porthos generally rolled in just before shift started.   
They’d cleared the 4th desk from all of the paper, which was now stacked on the wall. D’artagnan had learnt that they avoided doing the paperwork until it either piled so high Treville shouted at them or the older man gave in and did it for them.   
Speaking of the Captain, Treville walked into the room to find only D’artagnan sitting there. He narrowed his eyes at the younger man. When he’d first put their unit together he hadn’t realised that they were going to become the headache of his existence and it had only grown worse when first Aramis and now D’artagnan, who appeared to have a habit of destroying property, joined.   
“Where are they?” Treville asked, knowing that whatever was going on was either very bad or extremely likely to give him a headache for the rest of the week. D’artagnan shrugged in answer and Treville decided it was best not to push it any further. “Phone them.”   
D’artagnan did just that as soon as the Captain disappeared from the room. Taking out his phone, he dialled Athos’ number. It picked up on the third ring. “Where are you?”   
“Aramis’.” The curt reply came from over the phone.   
“Treville wants you in.” Athos put the phone down and D’artagnan thought he heard voices on the other end though he couldn’t make out the words.   
Aramis’ voice appeared on the other end then, her voice sounding a little strained. “We’re on our way.” The phone hung up, leaving D’artagnan utterly confused as to what was going on.   
………  
The night before had been fine, Aramis kept telling herself. Nothing to set the panic off. So why did she feel like someone was going to jump out at her any minute. She’d woken in a cold sweat at around 2 in the morning and had proceeded to pace the length of her living room floor for the last hour, occasionally checking the door was locked.   
It hadn’t happened in so long that Aramis thought the panic was gone. She was wrong, of course. The memories were never gone. The images of blood and screams as her friends were murdered all around her. Of lying on a cold ground, waiting for death. Begging for it really.   
The last time this had happened, Aramis had been at Porthos’ and the bigger man hadn’t known what to do so he’d spent the night stroking her hair until she calmed down enough to sleep. She’d been embarrassed in the morning but couldn’t deny the comfort it had brought her. Stopped the memories from appearing and the raw panic from eating her alive.   
Before she could stop herself she was dialling him. She’d never been dependant on anyone before but somehow she had with Athos and Porthos. Hell, she hadn’t even gotten attached to other people before Athos and Porthos. Not since Savoy.   
Shit, she wasn’t meant to think about that. What was it the physiatrist told her to do, breathe. She did just that, trying to even out her breaths as she held the phone in a death grip. A sudden wild thought that the door wasn’t shut had her running towards it. The door was bolted. Double bolted.   
A groggy voice sounded from the other end of the phone and she jumped in panic, dropping the phone in the process. “Aramis!” Porthos’ frantic tones were clear as Aramis picked the object up in shaking hands.   
“Porthos.” She winced at the vulnerability in her voice. Why the hell had she thought phoning Porthos was a good idea.   
“I’ll be there as soon as I can. And do not even think about arguing.” Porthos grunted over the phone before Aramis could protest that she was fine.   
Aramis couldn’t bring herself to speak as she sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa as if to stay grounded. It didn’t help. Marsac had left her leaning against a tree when he’d left. He’d left her there injured, cold and alone. Surrounded by the dead, flesh blood staining the crystalized snow.  
The memories jumped at her, swallowing her whole and she felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks. A loud bang on the door made her jump, looking around for her gun, a weapon. Anything. Instead her hands closed around a phone that was vibrating.  
Aramis stared at it blankly for a minute, not registering the name. Another bang on the door brought her a little closer to the present and she recognised Porthos’ name on the screen. “Can I come in?”   
She almost choked in relief to hear those words come from Porthos. Standing on shaking legs, Aramis unbolted the door but couldn’t manage to get the key into the lock. Thankfully, Porthos had a key and let himself in with a gentle push of the door.   
At that point the memories hit her again and when Porthos’ arms circled around her waist she tried to fight him off. He only held her tighter, murmuring soft words as she calmed down. “I’m here with you, it’s alright.” Aramis collapsed into Porthos’ arms and he manoeuvred them so they were leaning against the sofa, Aramis in front of Porthos as he stroked her hair.   
“What’ve you been doing to yourself?” Porthos muttered as he untangled on of the knots in the long hair.   
“Sorry.” Aramis breathed out, wincing a little at the croakiness in her voice.   
“Get some sleep.” Aramis shook her head sharply. She couldn’t sleep. If she slept she’d be back there. Back in that damned forest. “Okay. Okay, we’ll just sit here.” Porthos’ voice was clam and he was rocking her a little. She hummed at the contact and felt her eyes drifting downwards as she fell into blackness.  
As Aramis sagged into sleep, Porthos pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. This sort of attack had never happened before. Not in this presence at least. The few time Aramis had ever lost control, as far as Porthos had ever seen that was, it had been nightmares and all that she needed was a few hours of gentle talking and coaxing her to sleep.   
This time though, Porthos knew was different. She’d been a lot of things but never violent. Not to them. But Porthos could feel the dried blood on his face were her nails had broken skin and couldn’t help but grimace at the thought of Aramis seeing them in the morning. Texting Athos, Porthos gently shushed Aramis as she stirred in her sleep, whimpering and muttering in Spanish. As he sat there, he wondered what had happened to make the strongest woman Porthos knew act this way.   
……..  
Aramis awoke back in the forest.   
She was sleeping in a tent, next to Marsac and the only sounds being their breathing. Except that wasn’t true because Aramis could have sworn she heard a twig snap. She shook Marsac awake and the man just frowned at her before turning back over to sleep again. But then a wet slicing noise was heard and a cry of pain. Adrenalin spiking through her, Aramis jumped to her feet.   
“Aramis!” A loud voice pierced through her and she screamed a loud guttural scream as arms came around her. “Aramis, hey its’ me its’ Porthos.” Porthos. Aramis sagged boneless into him.   
A knock at the door made Aramis scramble to her feet but Porthos gently pulled her back down by the wrist. “It’s open.” He called and Aramis struggled more. Why was it open? The door wasn’t meant to be open.   
Athos walked into the room, silently going towards the light but a sharp shake of the head stopped him. The room was nearly pitch black, except for the little light coming from the window. He could barely make out the two shapes on the floor and wondered not for the first time, why Porthos had called him. “Lock the door.” Aramis’ small voice appeared. Soft murmurings were coming from that direction as well and Athos slowly walked over to them, after locking the door.   
“You alright?” Aramis nodded her head but the shaking told Athos otherwise. Being closer, he could clearly make out the pale tone of her skin as she sat in Porthos’ arms, shaking. Her breathes were hitching at odd intervals and her eyes kept roaming around. “Aramis.” Nervously, Athos took the woman’s’ hand, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn’t flinch away. “You okay?” He repeated with more force this time.   
Her small shake of her head could have been easily missed if Athos had hadn’t been looking for it. “Can you sleep?” Another, more urgent shake and this time her grip on his hand tightened to nearly unbearable. “Okay, we’ll just sit here.”  
Athos shared a look with Porthos, wincing as he saw the red mark on his cheek. Porthos nodded his head towards Aramis and Athos realised why Porthos had called him. If Aramis was being violent towards them, then something was deadly wrong.   
Aramis’ eyes were dropping shut but she quickly pushed them open again, staring desperately at Athos. “Please don’t let me fall asleep. They won’t leave me when I’m asleep. Please.” Athos wanted to ask who ‘they’ were but Aramis’ voice seemed so broken he nodded his head.  
……..  
When the phone rang, Aramis started against Porthos. Athos stood up to answer his phone as Porthos kept Aramis calm. “It’s D’artagnan.” Athos stated, putting the phone on the table. Porthos and Athos shared a look as Aramis got onto her feet.   
“You don’t have to go in.” Aramis ignored them and picked up the phone, keeping her voice as even as possible as she told D’artagnan they’d be there soon. It was bad enough that Athos and Porthos had seen her like this, she didn’t need their young friend to see it as well.  
“Aramis, you need to….”  
“What I need is a shower.” Aramis didn’t think it was convincing but Porthos didn’t say anymore as she walked into the bathroom. Stepping out of her clothes, she dimly realised that having a shower might not be a good idea, not least because her legs were still a little wobbly and she really didn’t want to fall. The again it was either that or have to admit defeat so she stepped in and felt the warm water run over her. It felt good, and seemed to wash away some of the panic from the night before.   
Wrapping a towel around herself, Aramis walked out of the bathroom and back into her room, getting ready for work in her usual manner. Athos and Porthos seemed to be taking it in turns to hover as she dried her hair and they took turns in her bathroom. By the time she was done, Porthos and Athos were dressed and in her kitchen. “Eat.” Athos stated, pushing a piece of toast towards her.  
“I’m not hungry.” Aramis replied but Athos just pushed it towards her anyway.  
“Try.” Realising he was probably right, she relented although she didn’t actually manage to eat more than a bite before her stomach rebelled. Porthos and Athos looked disapprovingly at her but she ignored them, knowing if she ate anymore she probably would be sick.  
“We should get going.” She finally said, going to grab her car keys but Porthos took them from her grip.   
“Not happening.” Aramis wanted to argue but the lack of sleep the night before combined with the minute shaking of her hand stopped her.   
“Okay.” She was very aware of both Porthos and Athos as she waked down the stairs and climbed into the back of Porthos’ car. She had aimed to be in the back so they’d leave her alone but Athos only climbed in behind her. “I don’t need babysitting.” She growled.   
“You’re the one that phoned us.” Athos replied, placing a hand on Aramis’ leg to stop it from moving up and down. “You don’t have to go in today.” Aramis only glared and turned her head away.   
The view out of the window helped calm her nerves. This wasn’t a forest. It was a city. A city was safe. Aramis shivered a little as they drove up to the office and she had a feeling this was going to be an extremely long day.


	2. Bad Day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I'm updating so fast is because most of these chapters are already written and I don't see any point in waiting

“Where have you been?” D’artagnan asked as Aramis, Porthos and Athos finally walked in. The three of them looked like they hadn’t slept all night and Aramis just didn’t look right. Her eyes were darting everywhere and D’artagnan could swear her hands had a minute tremor in them.   
“How mad is Treville?” Aramis asked, obviously trying to divert D’artagnan’s attention. As it was Athos and Porthos were watching her like a pair of hawks as she sat into a chair.   
“Very.” D’artagnan said. The older man had come into the office 5 times since he’d called Athos. “Are you alright?”   
“Fine.” Aramis replied, not convincingly. D’artagnan was going to say more when Treville came into the room.   
Freezing at the doorway, Treville looked at his best unit and suppressed a sigh. Athos and Porthos were watching Aramis’ every movement and Aramis seriously reminded Treville of a cornered animal. “Captain?” Treville knew Aramis’ history but realised that Athos and Porthos didn’t know. It was surprising considering how close the three were.   
“It doesn’t matter.” Treville turned to exit but Aramis’ glare held him in place.   
“Did you having something for us?” Her tone was sweet and calm but Treville could detect the slightest hint of a tremor in it.   
Watching Aramis’ stare, Treville thought it would be best if he just turned around and left but he also knew it wasn’t possible, not when he’d already made promises that his best team would be on it. “I have an assignment for you, if you’re up to it?”   
The last bit was directed at Aramis but she didn’t answer as Athos took the file. “Keep an eye on her.” Treville muttered to Athos as the man took the file. Athos only nodded, his gaze turning back to Aramis as Treville exited the office, seriously doubting if this was a good idea or not.   
……..  
The four of them met up with a group of Red Guards, who glared at their arrival. What are you doing here?” Captain Trudeau glared at them, his eyes lingering a little longer on Aramis than the others. D’artagnan stepped a little in front of Aramis, keeping a level gaze on the Red Guard.   
“You’ll be doing what we tell you.” Trudeau said, his eyes not moving away from Aramis and D’artagnan seriously wondered if the guy had a death wish. Then again, it didn’t look like anyone but himself had noticed. Athos and Porthos were still distracted with watching Aramis who was definitely not fine.   
“Fine.” Porthos grunted.   
“Good, you four can go in first.” Trudeau said and D’artagnan did not like the sound of that. “Of course, Aramis can stay with us if she wants.” This brought Aramis back to the real world as she shook her head and moved a little closer to Porthos. No, something was definitely off.   
“I don’t like this.” D’artagnan said as they hid behind a wall. A group of men were standing in the middle of the back alley, talking in low voices. “Why are we even here?”   
Athos shrugged. “I’m guessing Treville wants this mission done properly and doesn’t trust the Red Guards to do it.”   
“No one trusts the Red Guards to do anything, but why send us in first?” Porthos muttered, low enough so only Athos and D’artagnan could here.   
“Maybe it’s an ambush.” D’artagnan added, copying Porthos’ low tone.   
“Then we make our own plan.” Athos replied. He rose his voice then so Aramis could hear as he outlined what they were going to do.   
……  
Porthos and Athos walked down the alley, a hand on their pistols. The 10 men in the alley silenced, turning to face them as they walked towards them. “Can we help you?” One man shouted and Athos heard a buzzing in his ear from Trudeau, asking them what the hell they were doing.   
Athos didn’t say anything as he kept an eye on the men. He heard a shout in his ear, probably the signal of the Red Guards and he and Porthos quickly ducked onto the floor. A number of shots rang out from the up the alley as Aramis and D’artagnan came closer but the group of men seemed to be prepared as they fired back. Athos winced in sympathy and D’artagnan and Aramis dropped to their knees, to avoid the flash of bullets.   
Running towards the men, Athos and Porthos drew them into a fist fight. At least that would stop any stray bullets from hitting anyone. What he couldn’t stop, though, was the 5 men that dodged Athos and Porthos and ran straight at Aramis and D’artagnan.   
D’artagnan gave Aramis a hand up as 5 men came running at them. He quickly went to defend himself, hoping that whatever was wrong with Aramis wouldn’t cause her any problems. A man dropped to the ground from where Aramis was fighting and D’artagnan breathed a sigh of relief to find that Aramis wasn’t shaking anymore.   
A shout rang out and D’artagnan barely dropped in time before the Red Guards appeared at the alley mouth, shooting rapidly. Covering his head, D’artagnan looked up in search of his friends. Athos and Porthos were one the ground and nodded to show they were fine. Glancing to his side, D’artagnan tried to meet Aramis’ gaze but she wasn’t looking at anything. In fact D’artagnan could see her eyes were running over everything but not seeing anything as the last of the shots died out.   
All of the men were either dead or had surrendered and D’artagnan climbed to his feet, gently lifting Aramis to hers as well. She was shivering and, instinctively, D’artagnan shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. “Are you hurt?” Athos asked, running over to them.   
“We’re fine.” D’artagnan said as Athos pulled Aramis close to his side, rubbing soft circles into her back.   
“What the hell were you thinking!” Porthos shouted, walking threateningly up to the Red Guards. “You could have killed us.” One man shrank a little away but Trudeau didn’t back down. Stupid move, D’artagnan thought.   
“This was our operation and you disobeyed my orders.”   
“Your orders would have gotten us killed.” Porthos clenched his fist and D’artagnan thought for a wild moment that he was going to punch Trudeau.   
“Enough!” Athos shouted, stopping the two men before they came to blows. “This is your operation and you can bring this lot in.” Athos went to push his way past them but Trudeau grabbed a hold of Aramis’ arm before they could leave.   
Porthos let out a growl and D’artagnan moved closer to the Guard. He backed a little but kept his hold on Aramis’ arm. “This is why women shouldn’t be allowed to do this sort of thing.” Aramis flinched away from Trudeau as he let go and this time Porthos did punch him. Right in the eye and D’artagnan didn’t feel a single bit guilty as he fell onto the floor.   
…….  
The sound of gun fire had Aramis dragged back into that forest. Those men had ambushed them in the dead of the night while they had been sleeping. It had meant to be a simple training exercise but instead it had turned into a bloodbath. When they had awoken, Aramis had jumped out of the tent and shot one of their attackers dead.  
After that all bets had been off. A bullet had skimmed her head and if it wasn’t for Marsac she would have bled out right then and there. As it was she was close to death by the time they were found. Marsac left her in that forest though, abandoned her with 20 of their dead friends. Blood crusting on her face as fresh snow fell onto her head. She’d been so cold then and she was so cold now.   
A shiver ran up her spine as someone’s hand stroked her head. “Marsac.” She mumbled, opening her eyes.   
“No, it’s me. It’s Porthos.” The older man murmured as Aramis shifted in his hold. They were in Athos’ apartment and she was lying on the sofa, Porthos sitting on the floor next to her head. “You were shouting out in your sleep.” He said, still keeping a hand on her. She didn’t pull away, glad that she had something to ground herself to the present rather than be dragged back into memories.   
“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, Trudeau’s words coming back to her. Maybe he was right, maybe Aramis didn’t have any business being with the musketeers.   
“Hey, don’t you listen to Trudeau.” Aramis grinned. Porthos always knew what she was thinking.   
“Drink this.” Athos said, handing her a cup of coffee. She wrinkled her nose as she tasted it.   
“I don’t take sugar.” She murmured, climbing onto the sofa. She leant her head on Porthos’ shoulder as Athos went back into the kitchen.   
“D’artagnan.”   
“Right here.” D’artagnan appeared at Aramis’ other shoulder and sat down. His jacket was still on her shoulders and she smiled a little as she leant into her younger friend.   
Athos appeared with food and placed it into her hands, telling her to eat. She did so, glad when her stomach didn’t rebel. When she was finished, Porthos asked. “Who is Marsac?” Aramis stiffened and Porthos quickly backtracked. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”   
Taking a deep breath, Aramis nodded. She knew they wouldn’t demand an answer but she also knew that the deserved one. “He was a friend.”   
“Was?” D’artagnan noted, making Aramis lean further into Porthos, who’s fingers tightened in her hair.   
“There was an incident, when I was in Special Forces.” Aramis started, her eyes not meeting anyone in the room. “It was meant to be a training exercise in Savoy but we were attacked. They killed everyone.”   
“How did you survive?” D’artagnan asked, not able to stop himself.   
“I was shot but Marsac got me to safety.” Her hand came up to rub at the scar that was still at her forehead subconsciously and Athos’ fingers gently pulled it away. Porthos pushed the bit of hair that fell over the scar away and an angry glare came over his eyes.   
“What happened to Marsac?” Athos asked.   
“He left.” Aramis replied, a shudder racking her body. Porthos and D’artagnan looked angry but Athos only looked straight at Aramis.   
“Are you alright?” Athos asked, carefully moving to sit were Porthos had been before.   
Aramis let her head fall onto Athos and nodded her head. She hadn’t wanted to tell her friends this but she was glad she had now. They deserved to know and it had helped stop the memories, if only a little. “It’s usually not this bad.” She mumbled into Athos’ shoulder.   
“You’ve had this sort of attack before now.” Aramis nodded. “Next time you call one of us. Promise?” Athos lifted her head up to look at him and she nodded her head.   
“Good. Now let’s get you to sleep.”   
“But…” Aramis started but Porthos interrupted her.   
“One of us will stay with you. No one is going to hurt you, we promise.” Aramis nodded her head and allowed Athos to guide her into the bedroom.   
“Give me a minute.” She asked, motioning for them to leave so she could get changed. None of the three looked happy about leaving but they nodded none the less and Aramis dugout one of Athos’ shirts and joggers. They smelled like her friend and she let out a little smile as she sat on the edge of Athos’ double bed. Her eyes were already drooping shut, trying to make up for lost sleep. This time she didn’t stop them and allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Asleep within seconds.   
Athos gently opened the door and smiled slightly at the sight of Aramis curled up on top of the covers. He motioned for Porthos to lift Aramis up while he and D’artagnan pulled back the covers. Porthos gently placed Aramis on the bed.   
D’artagnan and Porthos climbed into the bed beside Aramis who let out a little hum in appreciation in her sleep. “You coming.” Porthos asked, as Athos went to take a seat on the chair. The older man frowned but nodded and climbed in next to D’artagnan.   
Soon the three were asleep, with D’artagnan and Aramis curled in the middle. Whoever Aramis shifted though, both Porthos and Athos reached over to her and D’artagnan shuffled a little closer, helping to keep the nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any one shots you want me to write please leave them in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to split this into two parts as it got longer than I originally planned on


End file.
